


We should be lovers instead

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s awfully difficult to win a competition when the judge doesn’t know you’re competing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should be lovers instead

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my wonderful beta amorette and the mods of the fest for being so fantastic. Title of the fic comes from the song in the prompt, Jenny by the Studio Killers. Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Lavender is pursing her lips at the mirror when Parvati comes home from the shop. Lavender frowns slightly and taps her wand on her lips, and the shiny red coating veers a shade or two darker. She purses her lips again, adjusts her breasts, and spins around. “Parvati!”   
  
Parvati smiles. So she’s going out again.  
  
“Hey Lav. Party tonight?”  
  
Lavender nods and then narrows her eyes. “Are you wearing my lipstick?”  
  
Parvati grins at her.  
  
Lavender shakes her head and twirls back to the mirror. “Seamus is taking me to some shindig out in Gloucestershire. I don’t quite know how the crowd will be, but Seamus has an eye out for talented musicians so I’m sure it will be entertaining. Want to come?” She turns imploringly back to Parvati.  
  
Parvati smiles tightly and shakes her head. “As lovely as it sounds to be the third wheel on your date, I’ll pass. I’m exhausted anyway.”   
  
Lavender pouts for a moment. “Oh well, Parvati. Get some sleep, okay? I want you to be all ears when I come home and give you all the details!”  
  
One final glance at the mirror – she is gorgeous, Parvati doesn’t know why she bothers – and Lavender is out the door in a stream of glitter. Gloucestershire won’t know what hit it.  
  
Parvati sighs, dumps her work bag by the sofa, and sets about making a cup of tea. She is exhausted, but she would push through if it meant a night out dancing with Lav alone at a London club. Just the two of them, their bodies moving in sync, accustomed to each other, feeling each other...   
  
The kettle whistles. Parvati sighs again. At least Seamus isn’t a girl. The nights that Lav goes out with some girl drives her more insane than nights like this with Seamus. There’s something about the dates with men that make Parvati feels distanced, removed from the…competition for Lavender’s favour. The competition that she has been fighting for ten years. But it’s awfully difficult to win a competition when the judge doesn’t know you’re competing.  
  
The tea is growing cold. A quick warming charm, a few minutes of soft sipping, and Parvati heads to bed. She doesn’t want to be awake when Lavender gets home, smelling of sex or worse, arriving with Seamus in tow  _for sex_. She strips down to her panties, douses the lights, and gets into bed. Her exhaustion and jealousy war with each other until she falls into a fitful sleep.  
  
\--  
  
Mischief night, and Lavender is pacing by the front door.  
  
“I’m not feeling up to going out, Parv. Is that alright?”  
  
Parvati has been adjusting her eye makeup for the last ten minutes; the black lines of eyeliner will just  _not_  curve properly. She nods before she even turns around. “Sure.” Turning to face Lavender, Parvati can immediately see the problem. Lavender is dressed as some sort of belly dancer, sequins and glitter cascading down her body. But the cropped top makes her stomach and the vicious scar across it easily visible. Lavender has come to terms with her scars and, for the most part, wears them proudly. She no longer glops cream and powder over the one on her jaw, allowing the harsh red lines to stand out. But she is used to that one, and revealing extra always shatters the self-confidence she has rebuilt since the war.   
  
Parvati walks over to her side. “It’s absolutely fine, Lav. We’ll stay in and pass out sweets to the children.”  
  
“Really?” Lavender looks so  _vulnerable_. Her eyes are wet with tears she refuses to release, big and blue and just waiting for Parvati’s answer. Parvati pulls her into a hug. “Of course, Lav. Why don’t you put on something more comfortable, and I’ll make us some more tea?”  
  
Lavender nods into Parvati’s shoulder with a muffled, “Thank you.”   
  
Parvati sets about in the kitchen making tea, tapering her wand mindlessly as she curses Greyback silently in as many ways as she knows how. Damn him! Damn him for taking such a strong, confident, gorgeous woman like Lavender and dragging her to hell and back. Lavender doesn’t let her visage of confidence down often, making this lapse all the more heart-breaking. Parvati fills two mugs with shaking hands and directs them into the sitting room. She takes a breath and allows the anger to drain from her face before leaving the kitchen; no need to have Lavender feel any worse.  
  
Lavender is sitting on the sofa, staring blankly into the fire. Parvati sits next to her and wraps her arms around her. She hadn’t yet switched into her cat suit for the bonfire, so her slouchy shirt and shorts match well with the vest and yoga pants Lavender is now sporting, though the one made-up eye is slightly out of place. Lavender turns her head into Parvati’s neck, and they sit there quietly, Parvati running circles over Lavender’s back. But Lavender’s muscles haven’t lost their tension.  
  
“Lav?” Parvati whispers. “Let me brush your hair?”   
  
“Mmmmm.” Lavender’s purr sends Parvati’s stomach flopping. Lavender turns on the sofa, offering her back to Parvati.  
  
Parvati summons a hairbrush from the bath and tugs Lavender’s hair loose from the knot it’s tied in. She runs her hands through silky strands. Lavender’s hair hasn’t changed at all. Their friendship had started over a mutual admiration of each other’s hair the first night at Hogwarts. They had been the only two in the dorm, and Parvati had kept sending the blonde girl with the cute nose glances from the corner of her eye. Her hair had been so pretty and silky that it had been quite the surprise when she had bounced up onto Parvati’s bed and asked, “Can I touch your hair?”  
  
Not deterred by Parvati’s response of, “Why? It’s all thick and gross,” Lavender had moved closer to her on the bed, and, disregarding all decorum, brushed her knees against Parvati’s and placed her fingers in her hair. “But yeah, that’s why I love it. Not the gross bit; it’s not. But it’s so thick and long.” Since Lavender had already ventured into physical affection, Parvati had dared to run her fingers through the blonde hair. It was as silky as it looked. She had sighed happily, and they both had dissolved into giggles.  
  
Parvati smiles at the memory as she pulls the brush through Lavender’s hair, starting from the ends and working her way up. Lavender lets little moans out as she does, and, while glad she is helping her best friend, Parvati wishes her body didn’t react so instinctively. Lavender – at least she hopes – has no idea about her feelings.  
  
They sit there for a least an hour, Parvati running the brush through the silky strands even when there are no more knots. The idea of getting up and not touching Lavender any more is unfathomable. The clock chimes midnight, and Parvati doesn’t think she can keep up the pretence for much longer. She places the brush to the side and puts her hands on Lavender’s shoulders, pressing her fingers deeply against the muscles. The moans groan louder. Parvati works her hands down Lavender’s back, finally feeling the tension melt away under her touch. She reaches the base of Lavender’s spine too soon and regretfully pulls her hands away from the soft skin.   
  
Gathering any sort of Gryffindor courage she might possess, she leans forward and places a kiss below Lavender’s ear, on the soft skin at the curve of her neck. She can’t help but the taste the skin, and oh, is it delicious. Lavender arches into the kiss, and Parvati dares to continue downward, kissing and tasting Lavender’s neck, shoulder, shoulder blade.   
  
Parvati is on fire. Lavender’s skin is like silk, her breathing has become ragged, and the taste in her mouth is overpowering. She rests her head between Lavender’s shoulder blades, breathing heavily. Did she ruin their friendship?  
  
Lavender turns in her seat and raises Parvati’s chin with her hand. She glances back and forth between Parvati’s eyes and lips, eyes vulnerable once again. She inches forward slowly, and Parvati’s heart speed up. Their lips meet. Lavender’s lips are soft and warm, moving tenderly over Parvati’s. Parvati opens her mouth slightly, their tongues meeting and slipping over each other’s. And Parvati thought Lavender’s skin was sweet! Lavender’s mouth tastes of mint and rose and a hint of raspberry from her gloss. Parvati wraps her arms around Lavender’s waist and pulls her closer, feeling Lavender’s breasts – sans bra! – push up against her own. Their mouths are moving quicker now, and Lavender’s hands run over her back, sending shivers through Parvati. Her arousal grows. Lavender moans into her mouth, and the sound, so sensuous and thrilling when they are not entwined around each other, is amplified tenfold. Lavender pushes Parvati back into the soft pillows of the couch, pressing every inch of her body along Parvati’s, and it is Parvati’s turn to moan.  
  
Lavender’s lips leave hers, and Parvati whines until the lips find their way along Parvati’s collarbone, kissing and nipping. Lavender moves lower, pushing Parvati’s shirt lower to expose her breasts. She pauses, just looking, and then lowers her head and swirls her tongue around a nipple. Parvati arches. Lavender’s mouth is relentless, teasing Parvati’s nipples with little nips and bites, soothing her hot skin with her tongue, tasting the sweat rising in the valley between Parvati’s breasts.   
  
Parvati runs her hands along Lavender’s back and sides, needing to touch as much skin as possible. She skims over the ridge of a scar, and Lavender freezes. Parvati holds her breath, but Lavender is pulling back, hair mussed and lips swollen and pink. She swallows harshly and moves to get up.  
  
“Wait.” Parvati holds onto her wrist. Her voice is ragged, and she realises she has spoken the first word since… _this_  began. She sits up and pulls Lavender’s wrist toward her, tenderly kissing the pulse point. “The scars…they don’t bother me. I think you are beautiful and strong and sexy, and all the scars do is show me your bravery.” Parvati leans forward and places a kiss on the prominent scar on Lavender’s jaw. “Gorgeous.” She whispers. She pushes Lavender – who seems to be in shock – down onto the sofa. She kisses Lavender’s collarbone. “Sexy.” She raises the vest and kisses the scar on her stomach. “Stunning.” Lavender’s eyes are wide, taking in Parvati’s kisses, and a tear held back from earlier slides down her cheek.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, really. You don’t understand how beautiful I find you, Lavender. In more ways than simply the expected.” Parvati shuts her eyes. She doesn’t want to see the rejection from Lavender after she says her next words. “I think you are a beautiful person, right to your very core, and I’ve…wanted you for a very long time.”  
  
For a moment, the only sound is Parvati’s harsh breathing.  _Now_  is when she’s ruined their friendship. Casual sex is one thing, but now she has shared her _feelings_. She swallows harshly, opening her mouth to excuse herself and flee.  
  
But her mouth is occupied. Lavender has pressed forward, kissing every inch of Parvati’s face. ‘Open your eyes, sweetheart,” she whispers.  
  
Parvati opens her eyes slightly and sees Lavender’s face inches from her own. “You’ve…been so wonderful and amazing and supportive of me, both at Hogwarts and after” – she chokes – “Greyback. I’ve been in love with you for months now, but didn’t know how you felt…”   
  
Parvati seals her mouth against Lavender’s, pouring as much affection and love and adoration as she can into the kiss. Her heart is bursting. The idea that strong, gorgeous, capable Lavender could feel the same! She bring Lavender up to sitting for just long enough to pull off her vest and then pushes she back onto the sofa, trailing a path down her body with tongue and fingers. Lavender is so  _responsive_ , her moans and sighs going straight to Parvati’s groin. She whimpers deeply when Parvati sucks a nipple into her mouth and gets louder with every inch lower Parvati gets. Parvati slips her fingers into the waistband of Lavender’s yoga pants and looks up. “May I?” Lavender nods, and Parvati pulls the pants away.  
  
Oh, she is beautiful! Her long, pale legs stretch out under Parvati, and a scrape of pink lace barely covers her sex. Parvati bends down and licks a strip along the pink lace. Lavender cries out, and Parvati licks again. Lavender’s taste and odour are heady, and Parvati thinks she could come without ever being touched. She pulls the pink, dampened lace to the side, uncovering the pink folds underneath. Lavender is so  _wet_ , the soft folds glistening under pale blonde curls. Parvati lightly kisses Lavender’s nub, and Lavender cries out again. Parvati runs her tongue along the entirety of Lavender’s quim, the taste so much stronger without the lace in the way. She buries her face in Lavender and loses herself. The taste on her tongue, Lavender’s cries, Lavender’s clenching at her shoulders…. Too soon, Lavender’s thighs are tightening around Parvati’s head, her entire body tensing with pleasure. Parvati kisses her way back up Lavender’s body. Lavender meets her in an open-mouth kiss with no hesitation, her arms wrapping around Parvati’s back.   
  
As the kiss deepens, Parvati feels Lavender’s fingers stroking her hip and slowly moving inward. The first brush against her quim is electric, and she moans into Lavender’s mouth. Lavender swallows her gasps as she presses a finger into Parvati, and Parvati thinks she has never felt this  _complete_. Lavender doesn’t have fuck her for too long; her full heart and the taste of Lavender still on her tongue has Parvati crying out in Lavender’s arms within minutes. She collapses on Lavender, lips kissing, breasts kissing, and hands interwoven. As Parvati drifts off to sleep, she feels Lavender press a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
